supers_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Anya
Anastasia, goes by the name "Anya", is currently a sophmore at Super's High. She is played by BloodBendingDancer. Personality Anya can be quite stubborn, mischievous, cunning, judgmental and hardheaded. She's been like this since her only friends left. She's also easily pissed off, but when you come across it, she has a fairly innocent and childlike side that she had to give up when her parents dissapeared. She hates only 2 days of the year- her birthday and the day after it. Powers Mind Control. Anya found her powers when she turned 10, they appeared only the day before her parents dissapeared. Her powers let her manipulate other's minds, giving her a way to get out of detentions and from her young age, live alone. Now, at age 16, her powers have suddenly 'not worked' making her life in school alot harder when there are idiots around her. History Anya was born in a normal home, with a normal life... sort of. Her parents were superheroes. Now if you're thinking that 'every kid thinks their parents are heroes' you are incorrect. Anya didn't think they were heroes''' at all, '''until the day they told her because she was 7 and wondering why her parents 'worked' so much. Before finding out about her parents' superabilities (controlling water and flying) Anya was a troubled child without many friends. This continued until she was invited into Super's high. When she hit 10 years old, her powers developed. She could control peoples minds, manipulate them to her every will. She was so excited, so amazed at what she could do, that she walked into school that day and tried it out. She found the most popular girl in the school, one of the bullies, and walked up to her. She gazed deeply into the girl's eyes, ignoring the words coming out of her mouth, and whispered "Run." Almost immediately the girl started running -sprinting, even- down the hall. Anya felt so proud of herself, she'd most probably given the biggest bully in her school a detention for running in the halls, just by concentrating and whispering the word 'run'. She spent the rest of her day drawing in her books and 'persuading' the teacher to let her off. She slept happily that night. But, the next morning was her happiness downfall. Her parents were nowhere to be seen, she checked everywhere in the house. Anya even resorted to checking in their closet. Their super suits were gone... That day Anya didn't go to school, hoping that eventually her parents would come home. They didn't. Anya spent the next 3 years in the same house, practicing her powers whenever she could and trying to make things between kids and their parents right. She did this until she was summoned by Supers High to join their hig school. She, of course, accepted and went another year without friends. Whilst growing more powerful with her manipulations, she created friends with some of the students about to leave the school (they were alot older than her). And, when they left the school, her attitude turned sour and nobody liked her that much. Now, as a sophmore, her powers dissapeared and she occasionally gets a feeling they've returned but haven't. She used to PMS all the time and use her powers to her advantage, but now it's just PMSing and the punishments for her actions. Category:Characters